Moments Under the Mistletoe
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: A series of Christmas one-shots involving those moments where you're caught under the mistletoe, as well as other warm-hugging moments. (Warning: Results may vary, depending on whether these situations going completely right, or hysterically wrong)


**Hello, everyone…**

… **IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! X3**

 **So, this is just basically all the characters facing the wrath of the mistletoe. I'll change it up once in a while, of course, to where it's just basic Christmas/Winter stuff, but yeah. That's pretty much the basics.**

 **Phineas and Isabella are only the "main characters" because their one-shot goes first. This isn't purely Phinabella. I have several couples in mind, some canon and others fanon. XD**

 **I'm also gonna try to keep these relatively short. Some will be longer than others depending on my ideas for it.**

 **The third genre is humor, btw. XD**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P/F/P/F**

"Thanks again for helping us decorate the house, Isabella."

"No problem. Anything for you, _Phineas~_."

Phineas and Isabella were currently hanging ornaments on a large Christmas tree located in the Flynn-Fletcher's home. Ferb was currently hanging stockings and hanging tinsel and other small decorations on several pieces of furniture, while checking on the Christmas cookies he was baking every so often. Meanwhile, Candace was texting Stacey upstairs, completely ignoring the commotion downstairs, which made Isabella's company even more welcomed. It was nice decorating the house for the holidays with friends.

Isabella kept fawning over Phineas, nearly distracting herself, and nearly dropping an ornament in the process. Luckily, she was able to catch it midair, which seemed to go unnoticed to her relief. _That_ would've been embarrassing. Yet she continued to watch Phineas, imaging him in a cute little Santa suit, bringing her gifts.

" _Santa baby~,"_ Isabella hummed, _"Hurry down the chimney tonight~."_

Phineas peered over to Isabella. "What was that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Isabella flinched. "U-uh, nothing! I was, uh… _jingle bells, jingle bells…_ " she muttered the rest of the words to the song, lowering her head a bit as Phineas simply shrugged it off and went back to decorating.

Moments later, Ferb poked his head out from the kitchen when five seconds before he had been by the fireplace…or had he? Isabella could have sworn…

…It was official. Ferb could teleport.

"Cookies are done," the Brit said briefly before reentering the kitchen.

Phineas grinned and looked at Isabella. "How about we take a break, then?" he said, "Ladies first!"

Isabella giggled. "Oh, Phineas…" she went into the kitchen, followed by Phineas.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella sat at the table, eating the cookies Ferb made while chatting about plans for the holidays. Isabella and the Fireside Girls were all going to the Fireside Lodge for a winter camp-out to earn their "Winter Survival" patches after Christmas, Phineas and Ferb were going to their Grandparent's house for the holidays, and afterwards the gang would probably meet up together to do their yearly White Elephant. Then they started talking about everything else, such as Phineas' blueprints, Isabella's homework, Ferb's silence…now that Phineas thought about it, Ferb seemed to just be smiling at the two of them in an odd way, not saying anything. Like he was planning something…

…Oh well.

Isabella grinned at Ferb. "Man, Ferb," she said with crumbs all over her mouth, "This may be your best batch yet! My tongue is dancing!"

Ferb smiled back and simply nodded a thank you. Phineas stood up. "Whelp, let's get back to work, then," he chuckled, "Before we eat the whole batch! We gotta save some for Santa, after all."

Isabella nodded her head, briefly hearing Candace laugh upstairs about leaving cookies for Santa Claus. She blinked. "She…doesn't remember last year, does she?" Isabella said more to herself than to Phineas.

Phineas shrugged, answering regardless, "Faith is a fragile thing; easily broken even if we do seek it, and only remains if we tend to it continuously."

Isabella's eyes shined. "Phineas…that was deep," she said.

"Thanks," Phineas said, "Ferb told me that one last year."

"In hindsight that makes sense," Isabella chuckled as she and Phineas headed to the living room, unaware that Ferb kept sitting at the table watching them carefully.

"Alright, so, what else should go up on the-…?"

"Isabella? You al-?"

Phineas glanced up and felt his eyes widen at the sight of the green and red plant, hanging from the ceiling. He looked back to Isabella, who looked at him with a red stained face. He looked to Ferb, who was smiling even wider now, as he took another cookie from the plate. Phineas looked back to the plant.

Isabella stared back at Phineas, her eyes glittering hopefully. Oh man…this was actually happening. They were caught under the mistletoe. Her first kiss…Phineas…oh man…so many happy emotions flowed through Isabella all at once as Phineas looked back at Isabella for a moment, staring at her. Isabella felt the urge to lean forward and kiss the boy on the lips, after all these years of waiting she could finally-!

"Wow, Ferb!" Phineas smiled, turning to Ferb just as Isabella was about to launch herself at him, "I didn't know that we had holly in the house! You should be more careful, though, people could mistake this for mistletoe."

Ferb nearly choked on the cookie, slamming his head against the table while Isabella internally screamed in rage and sorrow mixed into a never-ending pit of red hues. Phineas looked back and forth from either best friend in pure confusion.

 **A/N:**

 **I am an awful person…XD**

 **Fun fact:** _ **Holly**_ _is a green shrub that grows red berries._ _ **Mistletoe**_ _, however, grows white berries._

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! There are more where that came from! X3 Hopefully, I'll be able to post more before Christmas.**

 **And don't ask me where Linda and Lawrence are; probably Christmas shopping.**

 **Read, review, follow, and HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! X3**

 **-GTS**


End file.
